Band of Misfits
by pheonixsapphirre
Summary: Mari and her Flock are running. Running from the agency. What is to come of this band of misfits. WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_Run. Just keep running. Don't stop. If you stop they'll catch you._

These were the thoughts that kept me going. I didn't want the agency to catch me. The Agency for Higher Living that is, but I just call it the agency.

I needed to get to where my Flocks hideout is because we made a pact that if one of us was captured that the others would stay where they were so that we could get back together. Not to mention we put up a barrier that only us bird kids could get through.

Almost there I said to myself. I just needed to get around this corner and I'd be past the barrier and safe.

Once I'm past the barrier I walk into our hide out and I am knocked down by the weight of five children who begin bombarding me with questions.

**A/N ok i know the first chapters short tell me if you like it and ill write more then.**

**thx**

**RD **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Whoa guys calm down and get off of me," I told everyone. They got up and shut up. Thank god for something.

OK. We weren't introduced properly earlier so now I will introduce you to me and my flock.

Me, Mari. I'm the leader. I'm 16 years old. My powers include control over the four elements, I can see in the dark, and I can fly and run faster than sound. My mutation is 2% bird, 1% cheetah, and 1% cat. My eyes are gold with purple flecks and feline. My hair is really short light brown with neon green the front. My wings are tawny with purple flecks like my eyes. I like to wear skinny jeans, t-shirts, and hoodies. I have 2 ear piercings in one ear and 3 in the other. I like dark colors, hot pink, and neon green.

Shadow is my best friend. He's 16 too. His powers are controlling darkness (hence the name), flying and running just as fast as me, he can also see in the dark, and he can use echo-location. His mutation is 2% bird, 1% cheetah, and 1% bat. His eyes are onyx. He has cute little fangs that stick out of his mouth. His hair is black, shaggy, and emo. His wigs are black with darker black streaks. He wears black skinny jeans, black t-shirts occasionally with grey logos or designs, and occasionally a black hoodie. If you haven't guessed yet his favorite color is black.

Blaise is blind. He's 15 years old. His powers are controlling fire and cooking (no joke). His mutation is 2% bird. His eyes are constantly changing color but at the moment strangely one is orange and the other is bright red (makes him look kind of demonic). His hair is blond. His wings look like fire flipped upside down. He likes to wear jeans, any sort of t-shirt, and he has a really cute beanie that's black. His favorite colors are red, orange, and yellow.

Raney is the person everyone tells to shut up. She's 15 years old. Her powers are healing, controlling things with her mind, making force fields, and talking. Her eyes are green but orange at the center. Her hair is dyed pink not bright pink though, more like dark pink with dirty blonde mixed in so it looks somewhat natural. Her wings are white with pink all over. She likes to wear skirts, tank tops, dresses, sometimes she wears skinny jeans, and she has a variety of hair accessories and hats. Her favorite colors are pink like her hair, bright blue, yellow, and bright purple.

Aedan is the kind of person that you can't help but loving. He's 13 years old. His powers are becoming invisible and he can create light. His eyes are big and bright blue. His hair is light blonde. His wings are midnight blue with light blue tips. He doesn't have a clothing style he prefers he just wears whatever. His favorite color is midnight blue.

Ariel is the sweetest person you could ever know. She's 10 years old. Her powers are mind control, reading minds, and being flippin adorable. Her eyes are chocolate brown. Her hair is ginger with a white streak in the front. Her wings are cream colored with purple flecks. She dresses similarly to Raney. Her favorite color is pink.

Wow that was a mouthful back to le story.

"OK guys one question at a time," I said.

"Why were you gone so long?" Ariel asked.

"The agency got me and they've gotten better with security. Next question," I said.

The next person to talk was Shadow, "Are we going to change hideouts?"

"The answer to that question good sir is yes, yes we will," I replied, "Everybody get your stuff together we leave in five."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok im really sorry for not writing in a while ive had alot of crap for school and other stuff so yeah im really sorry. I hope you like the new chapter.

Ok so it took more like an hour instead of 5 minutes because a certain someone *cough* Raney *cough* decided she had to try and pack her whole freaking room instead of some clothes and like a laptop and charger or something. but **NOOOOO** Raney had to all up and try to pack her tv, covers, **ALL** of her clothes and accessories, and so on if you don't get the point. When I got there she was trying to fit all of her hair stuff on top of all her outfits.

"RAMEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed.

"Mari i can't just leave it all" I mumbled some stuff under my breath.

"Ramey we were supposed to leave like an hour ago. What the fuck is so important that it took an hour to pack?"

"Mari I need this stuff. It's really important!"

"UGH! You know what pick out five outfits, ten other things you want, and your laptop and your charger. Don't forget your phone. Be down in ten minutes. If I come up again whatever is in your bag is what you get to bring."

"Mari?"

"WHAT?"

"Do the phone and laptop and stuff count from my ten things?"

"NO NOW HURRY UP!"

I left her room and let her be so she could pack. Ten minutes later Ramey came down with her bag. Then we ate some food and then we took off only to be greeted by a rain of bullets.

**HAHA cliffie dont you just hate me right now. you do dont you. well im sorry if you do cuz you shouldnt cuz ill be done with chap 4 real soon so please dont hate me i mean you can as long as you keep reading now heres the big thing please review i wont update till i get some reviews first reviewer gets a shout out from me. BYES!**


	4. Chapter 4

ok hey guys um well firstly i'm sorry that i haven't posted in a long time i just haven't been able to come up with anything and this story has been boring me but i will be posting a new story possibly sometime soon i have it written i just need to post it. btw it will not be a maximum ride story so if i do feel start writing this story again then i guess youll know.


End file.
